The Monster Hidden Within Me
by SalvatoreSchneiderSexypants
Summary: After having a life filled with so much distrust and cheating, can Lexi let Max into her life? Or will he betray her like the rest of them? And what about all his fans and their crazy obsessive stalking?
1. Chapter 1

The Strength Hidden Within

Chapter 1

I stumbled out the front door and down the wet steps. Landing on my knees I looked up with watery eyes and a tear streaked face, a man standing there in the pouring rain reached-out his hand and smiled, saying, "Miss, my name is Max. Are you okay?" I only thought of leaving before Nick came down, "I have go," I squeaked, "he'll catch me." Before Max said a word, I was off the ground and halfway down the street. I looked back at the corner and saw Max still standing there confused.

I arrived home soaked from the rain and tired of the days' worth of fighting with my ex-boyfriend. He had become increasingly violent. I had a history with violent men or those that betrayed my trust. There was something different about this Max that I just stumbled into.

Now calm and relaxing in front of the TV, my phone rang. "Hello, who is this?" "This is Max; you bumped into me earlier in front of the apartment building. After you ran off I found your day planner in the mud. I looked up your number and am calling to see if you're okay. You took off pretty fast, how I can return your book to you?"

I feared he sounded too good to be true and I'd only be betrayed again. Agreeing to meet in the park down the street, I arrived and saw Max sitting on the side of the large fountain in the middle of the park with a ukulele on his back. "Where is it?" I asked, "Please give me my address book now." Max pulled out my address book, but before I could grab it he pulled it back. "Wait, you first have to listen to this song I wrote."

Max played it. "That was beautiful Max, who is it about?" "You," he said, "I wanted you to feel better so I wrote it for you." Shocked that he would write a song considering they had only met less than 24 hours before. "You barely know me. Why?" Max looked away, then suddenly turned and looked into my eyes. "Since that first moment yesterday, I knew that I had to help you. I felt a connection stronger than anything." He poured his heart out for me, yet I stayed silent, and grabbing my planner, I got up and shot off through the park.

Max ran to catch me, and upon reaching my cab, said, "Please listen to me, don't you see what we have. You have to believe me; I can tell you have been hurt before. I won't be the same as those other guys; I'd never do that to you." Looking away, I quickly climbed into the waiting cab and sped off.

It had always been the men in my life that left me, but now the tables were turned, I controlled my destiny, finally understanding the difference between being _**lonely**_ and _**being alone**_, and it felt good.

Getting out of the cab almost forgetting to pay the driver I made it to the elevator of my building before breaking down and crying. No one was around at this time of night, so I was safe to cry without anyone seeing me. I had to do what I had done to Max; otherwise I would have gotten into it too deep. Max was probably already off with some new girl and being famous as always. I needed to forget him and keep living with my life, unless I wanted it to consume me. Clear my head and take a day to herself. Crawling into my bed, I forced my eyes close and sleep enveloped me.

Around 6:00 a.m., with an alarm blaring in my ear I lugged my body out of bed and made an attempt to get ready for work. The job of working the morning shift at Rudy's music store: the best around. Since I loved music especially the piano and guitar this was the perfect job for me. Taking the E train to Canal Street and walking down Lafayette Street I arrived at Rudy's with two minutes till opening. If I was late again it may cost me my job, which if I wanted keep my apartment would not be good. After a long six hour shift I clocked out and took a cab to Central Park, I liked to go and write among the trees sometimes.

Little did I know who I was about to see. Right as I was about to turn the corner of the cluster of trees, I caught a glimpse of a fedora and her faint ukulele music. It couldn't be Max; it had only been a day! I wasn't supposed to see him again this quickly. As quietly as I could, I walked the other way. Unfortunately, before I could make it very far she heard her name being said. "Wait, Lexi please?" Max made it to me and had grabbed my bag strap pulling me back to him. In the process, pulling my bag from my shoulder and knocking it to the newly wet concrete.

Change, keys, pens, my wallet, and journal went flying in all directions. Great, I thought, now I'm going to have to talk to and see him longer than I should. Max whispered, "Let me help you with that, it's my fault." He leaned into me until I could feel his breath against my ear. "Lexi, please just hear me out?" I didn't answer him; instead I snatched my bag from his grasp and took off at a slight jog. Next thing I knew, Max was in front of me again. "C'mon Lexi, from the first moment I met you my world changed. You were different and I could see something different in you. Something I had never seen before, in anyone. I know you think I am just some vain star, who will leave you as soon as a better offer comes along. But I wouldn't do that to you; just let me show you I am different than you think?" My mind told me no, but my heart disagreed.

Finally, I said yes and he told me to meet him at the Bethesda Fountain at 8:00 o'clock tonight! Wear something fancy, but easy to move in. Trust me you'll have fun." I couldn't believe that I had agreed to that. Hadn't I told myself that when I had gone home and sat in front of the TV that I wouldn't see him ever again. Especially, when I saw the E! News report on Max Schneider the up and coming actor and singer. That one report had changed my whole view of Max. Now I knew there would be an even better chance that he would betray my trust like most famous men.

After 30 minutes, I made it to my apartment door and lazily opened the door! Only to find a trail of purple rose petals going back to my bedroom. Opening the door I found a beautiful flowing purple dress laid out on my bed and a note. It said, 'Change of plans, wear this tonight.' (Dress Pic: Strapless-Chiffon-Goddess-Dress-Formal/dp/B003BOV9SY/ref=&tag=polyvore006-20) It was so beautiful, trying it on; I twirled in the mirror and found I had 30 minutes until I needed to be at Bethesda Fountain. I still couldn't believe I had even considered doing this date. Hadn't I told myself that I wouldn't, under any circumstances, let him into my life? But here I was walking towards the fountain where he was waiting to take me on a date. As I rounded the corner, what I saw took my breath away. Max was dressed in a fitting black tux, his hair slicked back but still freely flowing, and he had a single purple rose in his hand.

"This is for you, milady. I asked the florist for the rarest flower that no one ever bought." Max said with a hint of nervousness in his shaky voice. "Thanks," I said, "It is beautiful and my favorite color." Setting the rose on the concrete fountain bench, I was blindfolded by Max and led to a waiting moped. I got on the back and put my arms around Max feeling the toned stomach I had heard so much about in the tabloids. We went speeding off, wind whipping in my face for what felt like hours. What I would have guessed was 30 minutes later; Max grabbed my hand and helped me off the moped. He led me down a windy path and I could faintly smell food and see lights.

Max slowly took my blindfold off and what I saw was beautiful. There was a table set for two, a small two person orchestra played in the background, and the whole circular area had been covered in small decorative lights. Leading me to and pulling out my seat like a true gentleman, Max went back around to his side as a waiter came out. I ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo and Max got the Spaghetti with shrimp. After eating we spent a good solid hour talking about our lives and dreams or aspirations. Around 10 o'clock Max decided it was a good time to take me home. We hailed a cab because the moped unfortunately was out of gas.

At my front porch, he finally spoke. 'Lexi, this was the most amazing second chance any guy could ask for. Thank you." I shifted on my feet awkwardly before replying with, "Yeah, it was. That date was fantastic, and you were such a prince to me Thank you for that too." I could hear my roommate coming down the stairs, so I quickly gave Max a quick peck on the cheek and ruffled his hair a bit before ducking inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spent the rest of the night reliving the whole date in my mind, every single detail. Especially the meal, music, mode of transportation, and the flowers. Oh the flowers. By morning, I was sure this tingling feeling inside me was something I had never experienced before. Getting ready for my last day of work for the week, I practically danced around my flat. Arriving at work, I found Max waiting outside with a vanilla steamer and a muffin for me. "Here is your breakfast, milady." I practically snorted even though it was a bit corny, but it was cute coming from him.

"How'd you know what I liked to eat for breakfast?" "Oh, well I had a vision of me bringing you this breakfast, and it had to come true. So I made it happen." He said after subconsciously did that adorable hair flip and flashed his insane smile. We spent the rest of the day chatting, listening to The Beatles on records, and snuggling in back among the lounging couches. Around 6, I closed up shop and hand in hand Max and I walked to Jean-Georges restaurant around the corner.

The food was great and afterward Max took me to his apartment overlooking central park. "How do you like the view, I have gotten tired of it. I may move into a smaller apartment closer to the Hudson." I couldn't believe he didn't love the view; it was breathtaking compared to my brick wall view of the building next door. 'Want to watch a movie," I asked as he started to take his shoes and jacket off, giving me a view of his sculpted chest, but also the tattoo on his side. It read, 'Hold fast to dreams. For if dreams die, life is a broken-winged bird that cannot fly.' It was beautiful, but I could tell by the way he quickly fixed his shirt he didn't want it to be seen.

The silence became really awkward for both of us, so I walked toward the cupboard took look at movies. I ended up choosing A walk to remember, and Max agreed to keeping the mood light tonight. By the end I was bawling my eyes out, and had to turn away so Max wouldn't see. Instead of letting me look away, Max pulled my arms that were covering my face towards him. He pulled my hands off my eyes, and wiped away my tears. "Don't hide from me," He said, "I want to see your tears. Don't be embarrassed by them, they express what you can't say." I was dumbfounded at what he had just said to me.

I started to laugh because of how bad I knew I probably looked with tears and mascara down my face. But before I could however, Max had me locked into his embrace and his lips were against mine. He grabbed my hand and put it to his heart saying, "You've captured my heart, and it will be yours until you no longer want it whenever that might be." Now there was no stopping the tears that flowed down my face. Max pulled me into his shirt, and I was forced to smear his shirt with mascara and tears. I stayed in his embrace for the rest of the night.

When I woke up the next morning, Max was behind me and had his arms wrapped around my torso with me facing his chest. He looked so peaceful with his hair all curly and crazy and the slight smile on his face. Getting up to get dressed and make it out before he woke, I almost knocked an award and chair over. But before I could make it to the door, Max was off the couch and had me pulled into his arms as he swung me around. "Where you sneaking off to at this ungodly hour?"

"I wanted to leave without waking you up. Even though it's Saturday, I didn't want to impede on your crazy work filled weekend." He started walking toward the kitchen and proceeded to take out a pan, eggs and a mixing bowl. "Do you want scrambled or sunny side up?" He asked, without even answering my initial question. "Sunny side up, I guess." Quickly finishing the mixing and cooking, Max had the plate in front of me in record time, along with a cup of cocoa and a chocolate muffin.

"Hey, how about I go to work and you go to being max Schneider. Then at seven o'clock we can meet at that Italian restaurant you love down the street from your apartment. "Okay," he said, "you got a deal. See you at seven!" I quietly said a quick yes, and gave Max a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking out of his apartment and out the front lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The work day went as slowly as it possibly could, and the kid who kept playing the ukulele off key for about an hour didn't help. At six o'clock I finally with great enthusiasm clocked out for the weekend. I caught a taxi back to my apartment, because the subway would be crowded and I had to get ready. Dashing around my bedroom and starting a tornado of clothes in my closet led me to finally choose the perfect dress ( ?cPath=99_115&osCsid=7b532b7b25827bf344fa1a88424d 54b1). I grab my matching purple clutch and my phone before heading out the door.

Once on the curb I hailed a cab and made my way to The Park. I told the waiter my name and he led me to a table in the back away from everyone else. What he had neglected to inform me was that my date was already as it appeared on another date already. I saw Max with his back to me talking with some blonde and she was romantically reaching across the table for his hand. Suddenly I bumped into an empty table, and his eyes darted in my direction. A look of confusion and sadness appeared on his face.

Before I could stop myself I had retraced my way back out of the restaurant and ran around the corner. Finding a twinkling light covered tree, I fell to my knees and let the sobs rake over me. My mind was racing and I was getting a little sick to my stomach. Quickly pulling myself off the ground, I ran toward the subway entrance almost knocking into many people on my descent of the stairs. The whole ride back to my apartment I witnessed plenty of people staring at me, but they didn't know what it was like. Opening the door to my apartment I ran to my room and fell on the bed in despair.

The rest of the night, I received 8 messages from Max and at one point he had even tried to get me to buzz him in. "Lexi, please let me explain? It wasn't what it looked like." I didn't answer him, and eventually he gave up and left. After I heard him leave I put in _The Notebook_ and made myself a bowl of popcorn. By the end, I was crying harder than I had been all night. Turning off the movie, I got in my pajamas and tried to get even an hour of sleep. Saturday morning, I groggily pulled myself out of bed and dragged myself into the kitchen.

Halfway through the cooking of my French toast the doorbell rang. At the door stood my ex-boyfriend Nick, and he didn't look too happy. "Hey, bitch. What a nice place you have, you know you never let me see it when we were dating. What happened with lover boy you went to the restaurant to see? Was he with a different girl?" How did he know about all these things? Was he watching me?

"You aren't allowed in Nick", my voice quivered as I tried to sound assertive. He had no plans to listen to me, and pushed his way right in. Looking around, his eyes stopped on my disheveled outfit and hair. I knew in that instant what he was about to do. "You should take me back. I can give you what he never will be able to, and you can give me something too. What do you have to say about that, huh?" Suddenly, he reached for my arm and grasped me roughly. I tried to yank my arm away, but his grip just intensified.

"No, you have to leave," my voice squeaked with fear. "I am with Max now, he's my boyfr…he is my friend"

"Oh, he's your boyfriend is he? Then where is he? Shouldn't he be rescuing you?" I heard a loud band, and next thing I knew I was across the ground against the wall. My vision was a little blurry, but I could make out Max standing between me and Nick. "Yes, he should and he is. Hi, I'm Max her boyfriend. And you are?" Nick swung at Max missing his face and getting him square in the shoulder. Max retaliated with a punch to Nick's nose and trick of the leg, sending Nick to the floor. Max was now on top of Nick, and had him in a head and arm lock.

I stepped forward saying, "Stop fighting. Stop it you two. This isn't right." Both of them were oblivious to my yelling, and kept pummeling each other. Finally, I grabbed Max by the shirt and pulled him another corner of the room. He had a split lip, a huge bruise on his cheek, and most likely a broken hand. Nick on the other hand, was worse off. He was out the door and down the hall when Max finally spoke. "Are you okay, Lexi?" He whispered, trying to get up off the ground. You could tell he was in pain, but he still held himself up on the wall. "Did he hurt you? Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Here was a beat up and bloodied Max, and he was trying to help me and I was fine. He cared for my needs before his own. "No, I'm okay. You're the one who needs to sit down. Can I get you anything? Water, Ice, Food?" He shook his head no, and made his way to the couch.

After I had bandaged his hand the best I could, I made him a cup of coffee and joined him on the couch. Putting my back to the arm of the couch, I pulled his very light and damaged body to my lap. He moaned and turned so his cheek was against my chest, and fell asleep instantly. Max was so peaceful looking while he slept with the faint smile on his face, most likely because he knew I was safe. I ran my hand through his hair, and kissed his head thinking about what the fans were going to say about his injuries. I disregarded the though, and leaned so my head was on the back of the couch.

Light shining through the window woke me up immediately, and I noticed that Max and I had switched positions. My face was now against his chest and I was practically lying across the top of him. In that moment, all at once all of the events and memories from yesterday. I knew in that moment that I had to take a breath and think about what to do next. As quietly as possible I made my way off Max's chest and around the couch. "Where you off to?" A voice whispered in my ear, as strong toned arms wrapped around my waist.

"I need to go," I lied through my teeth, "to my apartment to shower then to work." I wiggled my way out of his arms and made it out the door, leaving Max with a look of shock plastered across his face. Dodging random people on my way down sidewalks, I made it to my front door in record time. My tear streaked face couldn't explain all the pain and hurt I was feeling inside.

Hundreds of questions raced through my mind. Why had he been with the other girl at the restaurant? Who was she? Why wasn't I the one for him? What had I done to cause this? When was my love life ever be normal? I became overwhelmed by all these thoughts racing through my mind. In an attempt to clear my head, I ended up in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

A sharp and shiny looking object caught my eye immediately. It was a blade from one of my razors, and at that moment a disgusting thought crossed my mind. If I was the one messing up Max's life, then I better not be in it. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, I brought my hand holding the blade up to my wrist. Blood red streaks fell down my wrist and the air hit the open wounds burning them. My vision started to blur as I lost more blood than I could manage. Before I blacked out I saw the blurry features of what I thought in that moment to be an angel. Boy, was I wrong?

Suddenly, my eyes opened and adjusted to the new amount of light being shined upon me. "Where am I?" I asked hearing a faint beeping to my left and the sound of voices to my right. "Hey, sweetie," a soft voice said in my ear, "You are at the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head and what appeared to be an elderly nurse told me she would be back to check up on me later. As my eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room, I scanned around the small hospital room they had brought me to.

To my surprise, on the couch by the window was Max asleep with his head on his shoulder. Staring at him I thought about how cute he looked, when he stirred in his sleep and his eyes landed on me. I was a deer caught in headlights, and he could tell. "Lexi, I'm sorry about two nights…" I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "I don't want to talk about what happened in the past." His face lit up with a hopeful smile. "That doesn't mean I forgive you or trust you for that matter. You betrayed my trust, and I don't know why I thought you might be different than the others."

Turning to my side, I saw heard Max get up from his chair and leave the room with a faint mumbled goodbye. Tears started to stream down my face and I let everything pent up inside my heart go. After what felt like hours, I cleaned myself up and went to the park to think. Couples were everywhere talking, kissing, and just spending time together. Everywhere I looked there were couples, it reminded me too much of Max and me. I had to get some place where there would be no couples.

Ah, Rudy's music store. Perfect. No couples and no thinking about _Him. _


End file.
